goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Aaron
' ' Name: Aaron Pettis Age: 15 Date of Birth: July 31st, 1999 Zodiac Sign: Leo Voice: Zack Favorite Color: Green, Teal, Neon Green, Light Blue, Fire Red, Yellow, Red, Blue Favorite Food: Nacho chips, Potato chips, Fritos, Cheetos, Sun Chips, Tositos, and baked chips. Favorite Restaurants: McDonald's, Pizza Hut, Burger King, Taco Bell, KFC, Wendy's, Subway, Little Ceaser's Favorite Movie: Nickelodeon and Disney channel movies, Digimon The Movie, Pokemon Movies, Digimon movies Favorite TV Shows: Disney XD shows, YTV shows, Nickelodeon shows, Kickin' It, Transformers, Lab Rats, Pair of Kings, Crash and Bernstein, Zeke and Luther, Rocko's Modern Life, SpongeBob Squarepants, Phineas and Ferb, Rated A for Awesome, Kick Buttowski, American Dragon, Evan Stevens, Rocket Power, Digimon, Power Rangers, Beylade, Pokemon, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The 7D, Camp Lakebottom Favorite Animal: Snakes (like Anacondas, Vipers, Rattlesnakes, Death Adders, Reticulated Pythons, Tiger Snakes, Sea Snakes, Mambas, Taipans and Cobras), Giraffes, African Elephants, Crocodilians, Tigers, Bears, Walruses, Jaguars, male Platypuses, female Kangaroos, Wallabies, Dragon Favorite School Subjects: Art, Science, Physical Education Least Favorite School Subject: Algebra, Music Class Likes: Art, Science, Physical Education, McDonald's, Snakes, Giraffes, Tigers, Boy Stuff, Burger King, XBOX, Disney XD, PS3, Video Games, Soccer, Basketball, YTV, Nickelodeon, Video Games, Wii, TV, Paintball, Laser Tag, Teenager Shows for Boys, Call of Duty, Territory War, Karate, Transformers, Pokemon, Digimon, Vocaloid, Happy Wheels, Digimon Card Slash, A's on his tests, Spongebob Squarepants, Rocko's Modern Life, Phineas and Ferb Dislikes: Fanboy and Chum Chum, Baby shows, Pot Roast, Algebra, Teletubbies, Barney the Purple Dinosaur, Thomas the Tank Engine, Shining Time Station, Rugrats, and Girly-Girl Stuff (especially Dora the Explorer, Barbie, Bindi the Jungle Girl, American Girl, the colors pink and light purple cause he thinks they're all much too girly for him and girly stuff for his birthday), Sanjay and Craig, Nick Jr, PBS Kids, Cbeebies, Fashion, Music Class, F's on his tests Family: Mr. Pettis (John)/Dad (Voice: Diesel (former) David) Mrs. Pettis (Emma)/Mom (Voice: Jennifer) Alice/Younger Sister (13 year-old) Olivia/ Younger Sister (5 year-old) Lizzie Pettis/Maternal aunt who is always blaming everything on her nephew Amy Pettis/Paternal aunt Peter Pettis and Eric Seanrick/Paternal uncles Brook Seanrick/Cousin Harold Pettis/Paternal grandfather Barney, Dora, Troy and Dillon Pettis/future children Aaron is the elsest child who is seen with light brown hair and eyebrows, brown eyes, wearing a red polo shirt with a white stripe, beige pants and white shoes. His favorite school subjects are art and Science and Physical Education and he hates algebra and Music Class and girly-girl stuff like Dora the Explorer, Barbie, Bindi the Jungle Girl, American Girl, the colors light purple and pink and other girly-girl stuff and baby shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Thomas the Tank Engine, Shining Time Station, Sid the Science Kid, Bubble Guppies, Little Einsteins, Bob the Builder, Blue's Clues,Go Diego Go, Sesame Street, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Team Umizoomi, Yo Gabba Gabba, Arthur, Sofia the First, Mike The Knight, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, Dinosaur Train, Caillou, Tree fu Tom, and other baby shows. He also hates Fanboy and Chum Chum. Aaron likes boy stuff and his favorite colors are green, teal, neon green, light blue, fire red, yellow, red and blue, Plus, he wishes he has a brother, and a D-3 digivice just like in the second season. Aaron Youtube.jpg|Aaron makes a Youtube account Aaron Kills Dora.jpg|Aaron Killing Dora Aaron at Jail.jpg|Aaron at Jail Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pettis Family Category:Basketball Team Category:Troublemakers Category:1999 Births Category:Dora Gets Grounded The Movie Category:Superheroes Category:Sometimes troublemakers Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldier Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Allies Category:Armored Robotic Suit Category:Armored Soldier Category:Robotic Armor Category:Disney XD Fans Category:Disney fans Category:Criminals Category:Disney XD Force Category:People who act like Autobots Category:Smart Characters Category:Nerds Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:8th grade Category:10th grade